Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Returns vs. Dōbutsu Sentai Go-Busters
is a V-Cinema release for Go-Busters, serving as a little epilogue for the series but before the final episode. The direct-to-video film became available for sale on June 21, 2013. Synopsis After Great Demon Lord Azazel destroys the Go-Busters, Cheeda Nick makes a wish with Kami-sama that Messiah never appeared. As a result, he and J find themselves in an alternate timeline where they witness the battles of the Dōbutsu Sentai Go-Busters. Plot to be added Continuity and Placement *Cheeda Nick makes this wish just before New Years, placing this special between the defeat of Escape and Messiah Reboot on Christmas and the endgame events starting from New Years' Day. , strangely placing this Returns special during the events of the series unlike Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Returns and Tensou Sentai Goseiger Returns, which as the Returns in the titles suggests, took place after the end of their respective series. However in this case, the Returns may be in reference to a story being revealed time after the series has ended, since placing the special after the final episode is impossible in continuity due to events at the end of Go-Busters. Characters Go-Busters Dobutsu Sentai Go-Busters Other *Kami-sama (God) *Great Demon Lord Azazel *Kikai Empire Mechalius **Kikai Empress Trange Star **Shoveloader **Maintanloader **alternate Steamloid **alternate Fanloid **alternate Cutterloid **alternate Wataameloid Cast *Katsuhiro Suzuki as Hiromu Sakurada/Red Cheetah and Red Buster *Ryoma Baba as Ryuji Iwasaki/Blue Gorilla and Blue Buster *Arisa Komiya as Yoko Usami/Yellow Rabbit and Yellow Buster *Hiroya Matsumoto as Masato Jin/Gold Beetle and Beet Buster *Yuuichi Nakamura as Beet J. Stag/Silver Stag and Stag Buster (voice) *Hideo Sakaki as Takeshi Kuroki/Black Puma and Commander Kuroki *Risa Yoshiki as Rika Sakurada/Pink Cat and Rika Sakurada *Tatsuhisa Suzuki as Atsushi Domyoji/Green Hippopotamus and Usada Lettuce (voice) *Fuuka Nishihira as Miho Nakamura *Naoto Takahashi as Toru Morishita *Keiji Fujiwara as Cheeda Nick (voice) and Traveler *Tesshō Genda as Gorisaki Banana (voice) and School Teacher *Syo Jinnai as Kami-sama (God) *Ayame Misaki as Kikai Empress Trange Star *So Yamanaka as Yousuke Sakurada *Michiko Hosokoshi as Michiko Sakurada *Takuya Kirimoto as Great Demon Lord Azazel (voice) *Taiten Kusunoki as Shoveloader (voice) *Kenta Miyake as Maintanloader (voice) *Takashi Nagasako as Steamloid (voice) *Akio Suyama as Fanloid (voice) *Hajime Iijima as Cutterloid (voice) *Toshiharu Sakurai as Wataameloid (voice) *Ichirou Mizuki as GB Custom Visor/Tategami Raioh AI (voice) Notes * Cheeda Nick's diagram of the parallel universes is reminiscent of the diagrams drawn by Kozukozu Mita to make sense of things in Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger, specifically her diagram of the three dimensions (Reality, the Delusion World, and Hatte's World) in episode 11 of Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger: Season Two. * A previous "Returns" special, The Return of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger: Special Act, also included an alternate version of a Sentai team which involved it gaining an animal theme, in that case the Shinkenger team's alternate version in Ryunosuke Ikenami's illusion. * Although both Syo Jinnai and Ayame Misaki appear in this special, Enter and Escape do not nor do any representatives of the Vaglass. External Links *Toei Video Category:Sentai Movies